


Freedom lies within the light of morning

by zeusfluff



Category: Revolution (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Miles, Charlie and the rest of the gang had found Rachel the night of Toby’s birth? What if Danny had been taken at an earlier time during his mother’s captivity? A remix of my story Confessions of a lost soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom lies within the light of morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Confessions of a lost soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102264) by [zeusfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff). 



> Do not own any of the Revolution characters. But I do own Toby.

Rachel hadn’t been feeling well most of the day. Something told her she was getting very close to having this baby. She’d spent the day in bed, and every meal brought to her by one of Monroe’s soldier’s was left untouched on the large mahogany desk mere feet from her bed. She couldn’t even stomach looking at it. The nausea was coming in rolling waves; she was afraid she’d lose what little food she did have in her stomach. She heard noise just outside her door. Freezing for a fraction of a second, Rachel listened to the voice on the other side.

 

“Maybe their keeping Danny in here.”

 

She heard keys jiggling in the lock, and she almost stopped breathing. The door swung open and in came Charlie. She had her head turned toward Miles whose face had gone pale as a sheet.

 

“Rachel?”

 

Charlie’s eyes widened and she whipped her head around to see her mother in the bed.

 

“Mom?”

 

Rachel felt out of breath, as if she’d just been kicked by a mule.

 

“Charlie?”

 

Charlie stepped closer, but it was Miles that crossed the room towards Rachel.

 

“Rachel. You’re alive. How?”

 

Rachel attempted to sit up, but a groan escaped her lips and she leaned back against the giant pillow behind her. 

 

“Monroe’s been keeping me prisoner here for 12 years. I should’ve never left my family.”

 

Miles noticed the sheen of sweat glazing Rachel’s forehead and frowned.

 

“You don’t look so good Rachel. What’s wrong?”

 

Rachel took a breath and pushed back the covers that were draped over her. Miles furrowed his eyebrows at first, but then he grew angry,   
fire burning beneath his seemingly calm exterior. 

 

“What’d he do to you Rachel?”

 

Taking another breath, Rachel shifted her weight on the edge of the bed and tried to get comfortable. 

 

“That’s a story for later. Help me find some clothes that fit and get me the hell out of here.”

 

Charlie didn’t know what to say, she only looked around the room and then her gaze turned back to Rachel and her mood softened. 

 

“Mom, you’ve been here this whole time?”

 

Nodding, Rachel stood and steadied herself with the help of Miles. She knew this baby was coming, and it was coming soon. Rachel wasn’t sure whether she was happy to see Miles, or if she wanted to slap him. She supposed she wanted both. They were barely outside Philly when Rachel tugged on Miles arm, signaling him to stop. 

 

“Wait… Let me just… Catch my breath… Then we can keep going…”

 

Miles threw her a sympathetic look and helped prop her up. 

 

“Listen Rachel, if I would’ve known you’d been alive, I would have never left you here. Especially not in the hands of Bass. I’ll be back for him later. You ok now?”

 

Nodding her head, Rachel pushed forward with Miles help. Charlie stood cautiously on the other side. Ten minutes later, they stopped again.   
Rachel’s face twisted with pain and Miles knew a blood-curdling scream was coming.

 

“Rachel don’t scream. Just don’t do it. Here, take my belt. Chew on that until the pain passes.”

 

Nostrils flaring, Rachel glared at Miles. The pain in her middle was finally passing and she could catch her breath again. Gasping she looked down by her feet. Charlie looked at her mom with an invisible question mark on her face. 

 

“Mom did you just…”

 

Rachel cut Charlie off, and managed to grab for her hand, squeezing it.

 

“No. My water broke. No. No. No. This isn’t where I intended to have you.”

 

Rachel grew more upset as they reached the wagon. Turning to Miles, she unleashed her rage.

 

“Where were you Miles when I was giving birth to Charlie? Huh? Where were you? She’s your daughter! You should’ve been there for me!”

 

Charlie froze for a moment and stood stock-still. 

 

“Wait. What? Mom what are you talking about? Miles isn’t my dad…”

 

Miles turned back towards Rachel and Charlie and his face paled. 

 

“Wait. How do you know for sure?”

 

Rachel blinked her eyes slowly and looked up at Miles.

 

“I know because I did a blood test. She’s yours Miles.”

 

Miles still looked skeptical and shook his head.

 

“Nah. That’s the pain talking. You just need to relax. Everything’s going to be just ok.”

 

Rachel couldn’t focus on all this at once. She had to focus on the baby. When she looked up, she saw Danny sitting in the wagon next to   
Nora. Nora had found him locked up in some secret room right below where Rachel was being held. The pain from the contraction had dissipated once again and Rachel began to shed happy tears.

 

“Hi baby.”

 

Pulling Danny into a hug, Rachel looked him once over and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Look at you. You’ve grown into a handsome young man. Your taller than your dad.”

 

Danny looked at Rachel and shook his head.

 

“You’re staying this time right? You’re not leaving again?”

 

Rachel nodded her head yes and took a good look at him.

 

“No. I’m not leaving either of you again.”

 

Danny could only stare at Rachel for a moment before finally finding the words he was looking for.

 

“Look at you mom. You’re having a baby.”

 

Rachel ducked her head slightly and then took a breath, letting it out ever so slowly. 

 

“It’s a long story. We should get moving. I don’t intend to have this kid in the back of this wagon.”

 

Miles threw her a look as she climbed up onto the wagon. Charlie soon followed behind her. Helping her lean against the back of the wagon   
seat, Charlie handed Rachel the water canteen.

 

“Here mom, have some water.”

 

Rachel pushed it away and shook her head.

 

“No. No water. I’ll have an accident.”

 

The wagon began to roll along the cracked road, and Miles for a brief moment turned to Rachel.

 

“Do you think you can wait until I can get you to your dad?”

 

What? Rachel furrowed her eyebrows at him and shook her head no.

 

“Miles this baby isn’t going to wait three weeks. What do you think I’m going to do? Keep my hand on his head to keep him from coming out? He’s going to need to come up for air soon.”

 

He. I guess it’s a boy. Miles made a face and turned his attention back to the road in front of him. She looked up thinking Charlie was handing her a blanket, but instead she found it was Nora. 

 

“Here. You could use this. I’m Nora by the way.”

 

Rachel stuck a hand out and managed a smile.

 

“Rachel. I see you’ve met my complicated family.”

 

Something told her that Nora and Miles were together somehow. Why did it make her feel jealous? Miles admitted he didn’t even know she was alive. So how was it fair of her to feel jealous when she hadn’t been in the picture? Pain began to build up in her abdomen again and she reached for Charlie’s hand. 

 

“Charlie, I’m sorry I left you and Danny. Your dad too. I did what I had to, to protect my family. I didn’t know how bad it would be under Monroe. He did absolutely awful things to me. I wouldn’t wish what I went through on anyone. God it hurts!”

 

Charlie suddenly felt helpless, she’d never seen her mother in this much pain before. 

 

“Mom, everything’s gonna be ok.”

 

It was the only thing she felt would help the situation. Charlie saw a look of concentration on her mom’s face. She turned to Miles who had his attention on the road.

 

“Miles. I think the baby’s coming right now.”

 

Miles did a double take and narrowed his eyes at Charlie.

 

“What? Here? Now? You’ve got to be kidding me. Rachel we need to find you a doctor.”

 

Rachel blew out a breath and yelled out her thoughts.

 

“Well if you can find one before this baby comes out, be my guest Miles!?”

 

This baby was definitely not gonna wait. They were coming fast. She made eye contact with him and then continued her thought.

 

“If none of you are going to help me out, I’ll deliver this baby myself.”

 

Miles ground the wagon to a halt and hopped down from his seat in the front. 

 

“Let’s not get dramatic Rachel. You always were a drama queen. I think I can manage.”

 

Rachel threw invisible daggers at Miles.

 

“Make a fire, boil some water, and wash your hands first. Make it quick.”

 

Looking Danny in the eye, Rachel reached for his hands. 

 

“I remember the day you were born. You were barely two pounds. Doctors weren’t sure you were going to make it. But you held on. I never gave up on you. You fit in my hand you were so little.”

 

Rachel turned her attention back to Miles whose face had gone pale.

 

“What if he gets stuck or tries to come out backwards?”

 

The look on Miles face was pure fear, but Rachel wasn’t letting on that she was in fact feeling the same thing herself. 

 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it Miles. Just don’t drop the baby.”

 

Miles face grew paler.

 

“What do you mean? I won’t drop him. I promise.”

 

Rachel shook her head for a moment and then spoke.

 

“Make sure you have a good hold on him when he comes out. He’s going to be very slippery since he’ll be covered in amniotic fluid and blood.”

 

Miles wanted to roll his eyes at Rachel, but he could see she was concentrating. The pain was so white hot now that Rachel could barely see anything. She could see Miles was nervous, but she was doing all the work. She was pushing with all her might when Miles looked up at her.

 

“I almost have him!”

 

Rachel shook her head no. It didn’t feel like he was all the way out yet.

 

“No Miles you don’t have him!? What I feel is his head coming out!”

 

Charlie all the while sat on one side of Rachel and held her hand. She stayed quiet the whole time. She saw Miles head pop over the blanket one more time.

 

“One more big push Rachel!”

 

She was tired though. She hadn’t had anything to eat since yesterday. Her energy was almost completely spent. Swallowing, she tucked her chin to her chest and pushed one last time. Leaning her head against her pack, she heard his first cries. She let out a relieved sigh and then a laugh as Miles gave the squalling baby to her. The only thing she could get out at the moment over the boys squalling was one sentence.

 

“I’m glad he doesn’t look a thing like Monroe.”

 

Miles sat in awe of the moment between mother and son. Then he spoke up.

 

“That I’m glad of.”

 

Everyone noticed the sun was coming up. Rachel had gotten her freedom, and the morning light was coming. Perhaps all wasn’t lost after all. Charlie looked down at her little brother.

 

“What are you gonna name him?”

 

Rachel smiled at the tiny baby on her stomach.

 

“Toby.”


End file.
